Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I project, Research Topic 149, the Contractor shall develop predictive in vivo screening systems for phenotypic drug discovery for smoking cessation. The Contractor shall accomplish this through the following objectives: Objective 1- Evaluate a battery of tests aimed at examining various components of nicotine addiction to be used for phenotypic drug discovery and development of smoking cessation medications. Objective 2- Phenotypically profile four FDA approved smoking cessation drugs (varenicline, bupropion, clonidine and nortriptyline, each tested at three doses) and two controls (positive drug at an appropriate dose and negative with vehicle) using the behavioral tests/assays validated in Objective 1.